Soul Of My Sword
by raesigns
Summary: Let's not disappear like a firework and continue to shine forever. /HitsugayaHinata/


**A/N:** This drabble was in my dA account. I thought I should post it here. XD Hope you like it.

**Warning: **spoilers for the DiamondDust Rebellion movie.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**The Soul of my Sword**

_By raesigns_

* * *

_We are all like fireworks.  
We climb, shine  
And always go our separate ways  
And become further apart  
Even if that time comes  
Let's not disappear like a firework  
And continue to shine forever..._

[Hitsugaya Toushiro, ch. 168]

---

"Hitsugaya...?"

His eyes snapped open at hearing the soft-spoken voice he'd grown accustomed to. Snowflakes fell from the sky, touching everything in sight and he realized he was in his inner world. That eerie plain of ice. He sat up, wincing at the gaping wound in his chest and struggled to bear with the pain. It was hard to concentrate on anything else.

"This has gone far enough," the voice echoed closer and suddenly a slender hand covered his. He looked up and locked eyes with the clear opalescent eyes of Hinata. For a moment, he couldn't think. Her sudden appearance made it hard to focus. Sometimes he couldn't believe that this strange young woman was the inhabitant of his sword. But here she was, his guardian and guidance. However, he had the feeling she wasn't in a very welcoming mood.

"Why didn't you let your friend help? You shouldn't do this all by yourself, Hitsugaya."

"...because Kurosaki was in the way."

He felt Hinata's cool fingers hook under his chin and he was forced to look at her. Disappointment painted her delicate features, which made Hitsugaya's heart pang with guilt.

"I know that's not the reason why you pushed him away," she began in a gentle tone, "You don't want to involve anyone because you're afraid they might get hurt. Or worse, killed."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened a fraction. He kept forgetting Hinata was the only one who knew him better than anyone else. Only she could decode his thoughts.

"I've done this before, in my previous life. My actions resulted in my death. If I had let my friends help me, then I wouldn't be here with you right now." Hinata's features were painted with something akin to regret. "I don't want you to make the same mistake I made."

Hitsugaya was a little surprised; he never knew she had a previous life...a human life. He wondered briefly what kind of life she led before her untimely passing. The ending obviously wasn't a memorable anecdote, he knew. The remorseful expression told him that much. He sighed.

"I promise you, I won't die, nor will I let my comrades die," a small smile graced his lips. "They don't have my permission to die yet. Matsumoto still needs to finish her paperwork."

Hinata's lips quirked into a smile, and then the sound of her soft laughter reached his ears. Hitsugaya's eyes softened a touch; for a moment, he felt a surge of nostalgia. It chilled him more than the sub-zero temperatures in this icy world.

"T-that's very true," Hinata breathed out. "But no joke will convince me, Hitsugaya."

"I know."

"I'll be convinced when you decide to accept your friend's aid," her smile faded, "as well as mine."

Hitsugaya looked away, "I'm...not sure if I can."

"They're your comrades, Hitsugaya," and then she added, which lifted a little of the anxiety in his heart, "They won't die that easily. I'll assure you this much."

Hinata paused for a moment to allow Hitsugaya register this clearly. When he nodded, she continued. "You better go, Hitsugaya. Remember what I've told you."

"Yeah," he murmured. "Thank you for your wisdom. I'll appreciate it."

He closed his eyes and after a moment, he felt a gentle sensation touch his forehead. Before he could open his eyes to see what it was, everything faded to white. He woke up, discovering he was no longer in his inner world; he was at some abandoned warehouse. He remembered collapsing here last night due to the blood loss.

He heaved a sigh and clutched the hilt of his sword. He used it as a crutch to support him. Without it, he probably wouldn't be able to walk. He felt so weak. However, Hitsugaya knew that as long he had his sword with him...he'd have the strength to keep going.

It was all thanks to the soul in his sword.


End file.
